classicalsymphoniesfandomcom-20200215-history
Andavo Travel
Andavo Travel is a network of independent vacation travel agents headquartered in Greenwood Village, Colorado, USA. Andavo Travel has approximately 225http://denver.bizjournals.com/denver/stories/2010/07/19/focus2.html corporate employees and independent agents with 2010 revenues of US$240 million. http://denver.bizjournals.com/denver/stories/2010/07/19/focus2.html The company is owned and operated by Christopherson Business Travel. Andavo Travel has been a member of Virtuoso for almost 12 years. Virtuoso is a network of travel agencies and advisers who create vacations for customers. Consisting of 6,000 travel advisors associated with over 300 agencies in 22 countries, Virtuoso is the world's most exclusive network of travel advisors. Andavo’s membership began in the Colorado and California offices in August 1999 and in March 2008, the Salt Lake City office also became a member of Virtuoso. Andavo Travel is a Four Seasons Preferred Partner and a Ritz Carlton STARS agency. History Andavo Travel began in 1982 when Brenda Rivers acquired the travel agency, Corporate Travel Services, which had sales of US$15 million at the time. In 2000, the travel agency’s name was changed to Andavo Travel. The name Andavo stems from the Italian word “andare” or “we went,” to better reflect the company’s brand: We Travel with You. In 2008, corporate travel company Christopherson Business Travel merged with Andavo. Rivers retained the position of Andavo Travel CEO from 1991 until July 2010 when her business partner, Christopherson Business Travel CEO Mike Cameron, bought her share of the business.http://www.denverpost.com/headlines/ci_15247706 Rivers continues to operate Andavo Meetings, Incentives and Events (AMI).http://investing.businessweek.com/research/stocks/private/snapshot.asp?privcapId=4304349 The business travel division of the combined company is now branded and marketed nationally as Christopherson Business Travel. The vacation travel and independent contractor division is branded under Andavo Travel.http://www.denverpost.com/headlines/ci_15247706. Honors * “Fastest Growing Private Companies in Denver,” by Denver Business Journal * “Most Influential CEO in Hospitality and Tourism in North San Francisco Bay”http://www.northbaybusinessjournal.com/ * “Business Woman of the Year” by Ernst & Younghttp://www.ey.com/ * “Business Owner of the Year” for the Rocky Mountain region by the National Association of Women Business Ownershttp://www.nawbo.org/ * “Outstanding Business Woman of the Year” by the Denver Business Journalhttp://denver.bizjournals.com/denver/ * “Who’s Who in Travel & Tourism” by the Denver Business Journal * “Woman-Owned Business of the Year” by the Colorado Federation of Business and Professional Womenhttp://www.bpwfoundation.org/custom/state_locals/details.cfm?state=CO * “Customer Service” and “Social Responsibility” by Working Womanhttp://www.workingmother.com/?service=vpage/106 * “Exceptional Diversity Supplier of the West” by the Women’s Business Enterprise National Council (WBENC)http://www.wbenc.org/ * “Ranked No. 38 in Denver-Aurora, CO” by Inc.http://www.inc.com/inc5000/2009/company-profile.html?id=200914480 * “Ranked No. 7 in Travel” by Inc. * “Ranked No. 85 in Top 100 Inc. 5,000 Companies by Gross Dollars of Growth” by Inc. * “Andavo Travel Named Top 100 Women’s Business Enterprises Impacting Supplier Diversity” by Women’s Enterprise USA Magazinehttp://www.andavotravel.com/PR07-10-22.php * “Andavo Travel Named 2007 Top Company Finalist” by Colorado Biz Magazinehttp://www.andavotravel.com/PR07-08-06.php * “Andavo Travel Wins Best Company for Working Families” by Colorado Parent Magazinehttp://www.andavotravel.com/PRDenver.php * “Andavo Travel Wins WBE Exceptional Supplier of the Year Award” by the Women’s Business Enterprise Council, November 4th, 2005 Locations * Denver, Colorado * Salt Lake City, Utah * San Francisco, Marin County, California See also * BCD Travel * Christopherson Business Travel References External links * Andavo Travel website * Andavo Travel blog * Virtuoso * Christopherson Business Travel Category:Travel agencies Category:Business services companies of the United States Category:Companies based in Utah